Kentucky bluegrasses have been disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,156 which issued on May 9, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,186 which issued on May 23, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,336 which issued on Nov. 28, 1978; U.S. Plant patent application, Ser. No. 872,537, filed June 10, 1986; U.S. Plant patent application, Ser. No. 910,146, filed Sept. 19, 1986; U.S. Plant patent application, Ser. No. 27,285, filed Mar. 17, 1987 and U.S. Plant patent application, Ser. No. 28,424, filed Mar. 17, 1987.